


Inter-office Relations

by Kal213



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal213/pseuds/Kal213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which this fandom needs more one shots, and more fics with Stiles bent over a desk. Literally that's it. Peter has a kink for Stiles in a suit and ravishes his husband: Stiles Stilinski, over his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inter-office Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaghettiTacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/gifts).



> Edited by: the lovely SpaghettiTacos who really enjoyed one of my other fics. This is for you.

Stiles had been pressured to work at Hale Industries ever since he married into the family, but he loved his job. Working in Research and Development at Argent, sure they were competitive businesses, but money paid well and he didn’t care. He did however have to keep his original last name, it would be ridiculous to hear people call him Stiles Hale when he worked at Argent Industries. It was also unheard of for anyone in the Hale family to work anywhere but Hale Industries. But there was one thing that could have been a plus if he worked at Hale Industries, well besides actually being able to use his true last name,

 

Peter.

 

Peter adored his husband, and if Stiles was dressed in a suit looking all official he couldn’t help himself. Stiles enjoyed how Peter looked in a suit as well but Peter took his impulses a little too far. So when someone in Legal wanted someone to go down to Hale Industries to get a few things signed Stiles volunteered.

 

 

Stiles adjusted his navy blue jacket and tightened his stripped tie as he walked into Hale Industries. He took the elevator up to Legal, the documents in his bag, and saw the secretary who was drowning in work briefly look up.

 

“Mr. Hale cannot take any walk ins. He is busy at the moment.” The girl said going back to work when the elevator opened again and Stiles leaned on her desk, his ankles crossed and a hand brushing his hair back.

 

“Christie I need the lawyers from Japan on line two and the contracts for Europe in an hour, and don’t forget to call Cora she’s--” Peter stopped short, his face going blank as he looked at his husband. “Actually, clear my schedule for the next two hours." Peter said and Stiles smiled to his husband.

  

“Mr. Hale.” Stiles said and Peter held out his hand. “I’m Stiles, from Argent Industries.”

 

“It’s a shame you work for Argent. I’d love to see you around here Stiles. Why don’t you join me in my office.” Peter said opening the door and letting Stiles into the office. Stiles actually went to open his bag when he was pinned against the door. “I want you to ride my dick as I tug on that tie of yours.”

 

“Wouldn’t you rather have me bent over your desk?” Stiles teased and Peter growled.

 

Peter moved Stiles over to the desk and sat down lips locked the whole way. Peter quickly unbuckled Stiles belt and pulled down his pants. “This was not the suit you left the house in.” Peter said and Stiles let out a breath as he sat on the desk pulling his pants off as Peter unbuckled his own pants.

 

“No, I got a bit messy at R and D before I left, sent it to the dry cleaners already but I still needed a suit and this was at the office. ” Stiles explained as Peter stretched him out. “I got my suit very dirty, Mr. Hale.” Stiles pouted spreading his legs on the desk.

  

“That was very bad of you Stiles, getting your suit dirty, ” Peter purred as he pulled out his own cock. “You weren’t being a bad boy were you Stiles?” Peter asked the tip of his dick at Stiles’ entrance.

 

“If I was would you punish me _Mister_ Hale?” Stiles asked as Peter growled and breached his entrance. Stiles gasped throwing his head back his arms wrapped around his neck.

  

“I’ll punish you at home, you did this on purpose. ” Peter growled out thrusting into Stiles attacking his husband’s neck.

 

* * *

 

“Laura, I’m telling you right now he’s having sex in his office with a Client!” Christine whispered over the phone. “I don’t know some guy from Argent Industries!”

 

“You mean Stiles?” Laura asked unamused.

 

“Yeah, do you know him?” Christine asked and Laura started laughing.

  

“His name is Stiles _Hale_ , he’s married to Peter, Christine. Regardless of if they are having sex in the office, which mind you would not be the first time, they are very much in love. Just do your work, invest in ear buds, and pray you don’t see Stiles go in the office very often,” Laura said as Christine tried to protest. “Good bye, Christine.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles hummed satisfied as he sat in Peter’s lap with his husband sucking at his neck. “Are you going to sign these or are you just going to keep marking me?”

 

“Depends, are you going to leave me once I sign the documents?” Peter asked pushing his chair closer to the desk and Stiles gasped at the small thrust. “Are these based on the patents again?” Peter asked looking at the documents giving lazy thrusts into Stiles.

 

“Uh huh," Stiles said and Peter sighed. “What you know it’s true. Argent’s in the right to sue you.”

 

“Stiles we are not going to talk about me potentially losing my job as you sit on my dick. Even if he was in the right to sue Hale Industries, these documents don’t prove anything.” Peter said pushing Stiles head to the side and licking a stripe over the huge hickey that now marred his husbands fair skin.

 

“I’m technically not allowed to leave until you sign them,” Stiles smirked grinding his hips downward clenching and unclenching on Peter’s dick. “I’m sure any lawyer at Argent Industries wouldn’t have made it into your office though.”

 

“Is this why they sent you? To punish me? You should join our company Stiles, that way when I go on business trips you could actually come.” Peter said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Peter, we’d get nothing done if I worked here. We’ve already wasted an hour and a half and the only thing you’ve accomplished is making my neck look like modern art.” Stiles said looking back at his husband.

 

“I’d say I’ve accomplished a little more than that,” Peter said pushing upward and Stiles moaned. “I’m not signing these petty agreement papers.”

 

“Peter.” Stiles groaned as Peter started lifting Stiles up and down on his cock; Stiles using his arms to support his torso so he didn’t just go face first on to the desk. Stiles phone started ringing as Peter was grinding into Stiles and he grabbed the phone seeing Mr Argent's name. “This is my boss, stop.” Stiles moaned and Peter paused only the tip of his cock in Stiles. “Stiles Stilinski. How can I help you, Mr. Argent?” Stiles said trying to regain his breath.

 

“Alison said you went to Hale Industries for Legal, we need you back here now.” Mr Argent said as Stiles hole fluttered around the tip of Peter’s dick.

 

“Is something wrong? I was in the middle of getting the head of legal to sign the documents they wanted." Stiles said and Peter let go of Stiles’ hips and he dropped onto the base of Peter’s dick Stiles stifling a moan and glaring at Peter who smirked.

 

“Peter Hale wouldn’t agree to any of the documents they sent over and I doubt you are actually in his office right now.” Argent said and Peter rolled his eyes and took the phone.

 

“Chris, a pleasure to hear you again,” Peter said bending Stiles over the desk and taking his own tie off. “I’m looking at some of your documents from Legal about us stealing some of your technology,” Peter said as he shoved his tie into Stiles mouth and gave his husband a wink.

  

“Ah, Stiles did get into your office. Are you treating my genius respectably?” Chris asked as Peter started thrusting into Stiles, building up a rhythm.

 

“He’s very pleased with where he is right now,” Peter smirked pushing into Stiles causing his husband to groan through the makeshift gag in his mouth. “I’m not signing these papers, you can’t incriminate Hale Industries with the little evidence you have against us, however, I am building a case against you based on you stealing our technology for our weapons. We did create the first one on the market and we had a Patent.”

 

“That’s untrue, Peter. Stiles created that Patent and we had one out on the market," Chris said over the phone. “Let me talk to my engineer." 

 

“He’s a little tied up at the moment. I will however offer you a deal,” Peter smirked as Stiles whimpered Peter picking up his pace as he got close to his release.

 

“My engineer is a little tied up?”

 

Peter grunted his release and continued talking. “I want you to fire Stiles. I’ll offer him a better job at Hale Industries and your company doesn’t get sued.” 

 

“You think he’d take your offer?” Chris growled knowing he wouldn’t survive a lawsuit.

 

“I know he’d take my offer. He would be Head of Engineering, if only he actually wanted the job,” Peter smiled as he sat down in his chair Stiles turning around and looking at Peter. “He’d be a perfect addition to Hale Industries. Not including the _asset_ he would be.”

 

“The Heads of Hale Industries would never allow someone who isn’t a Hale as a Head!” Chris smirked thinking he had Peter beat. Peter looked at Stiles as he licked Peter’s cock clean and buckled up his pants.

 

“What did you think Stiles’ last name is?” Peter asked and Stiles panicked going to grab the phone. And Peter hit speakerphone and held it upwards and out of Stiles’ reach.

 

“Stilinski. He’s the sheriff’s kid and is married to some big shot. ” Chris said and Stiles’ mouth dropped.

 

“You don’t know my last name?” Stiles blurted out and Peter frowned and kissed Stiles lightly.

 

“His last name is Hale, Chris. We were married two years ago in a small ceremony in Italy,” Peter smiled remembering their marriage.

 

“Yeah, if you call small around three hundred people. Your daughter came! How do you not know my last name?” Stiles asked completely baffled.

 

“Hale. You’re married to Peter _Hale_.”

 

“I’d be Head of Engineering? You didn’t tell me that,” Stiles said as he pulled up his pants.

 

“I thought it was self-explanatory, Talia is considered the head of R and D even though she’s CEO,” Peter said and Stiles picked up Peter’s tie.

 

“Maybe I will have to look at a career change,” Stiles smiled putting Peter’s tie back on and flattening it out. “I’d like to put in my one week notice.”

 

“And Chris, it’s a pleasure doing business with you,” Peter smiled and ended the phone call. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. But if I’m working here we can’t just be having office sex. We have to be doing actual work, too.” Stiles said and Peter frowned as he pulled at Stiles’ tie.

 

“You’re no fun.”  


End file.
